jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Tornado
Mleko czekoladowe wypite, więc mogę napisać kontynuację pierwszego opowiadania :) Pierwsze promyki słońca nieśmiało zajrzały do pokoju Czkawki. Zaczęły powoli oświetlać podłogę, potem powoli podpełzły do łóżka chłopca i znajdującego się obok legowiska Szczerbatka. Lekkie światełko nie dało jednak rady zbudzić zarówno smoka, jak i jeźdźca, więc poszły po pomoc. Niedługo potem, cała sypialnia napełniła się słonecznym blaskiem. Po chwili młody wiking ziewnął, przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju. Śpiący smok, biurko zawalone szkicami i jakimiś notatkami, niewielka szafa, stolik i krzesło – to był cały jego dobytek. Czkawka usiadł na łóżku i pochylił głowę. Od odwiedzin u Gronita minął zaledwie jeden dzień, ale chłopiec miał wrażenie, że od ów wydarzenia, dzielą go cale wieki. Nic dziwnego. Wczorajszy dzień był bardzo męczący. Wszyscy członkowie Smoczej Akademii byli przekonani, że ich przyjaciel zginął. Czkawce niełatwo było wyjaśnić jak przeżył spotkanie z tornado i dlaczego powrót zajął mu cztery dni. Nie chciał wspomnieć o alchemiku, jego domu i gadającym smoku. W zasadzie nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że nie powinien nikomu o tym mówić. Nazmyślał, że niby to siła wiatru zepchnęła go, wraz ze Szczerbatkiem na jakąś wyspę, gdzie ledwo co naprawił mu ogon, żywili się korzonkami itp. i jeszcze dorzucił parę niesłusznych racji. Chłopiec bardzo nie chciał wyjść z domu. Miał dosyć dziwnych spojrzeń przechodniów, pytań, a w szczególności bał się spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Wczoraj, co prawda, miał z nimi styczność. Astrid uderzyła go parę razy za to „jak bardzo ją wystraszył”. Śledzik wciąż podkreślał jakie to miał szczęście, że trafił na jakąś wysepkę. Sączysmark uważał, że on to wszystko nazmyślał i po prostu chce wszystkim zaimponować. A Mieczyk i Szpadka nawet nie zauważyli, że nie było go przez cztery dni. W zasadzie z ojcem też się nie chciał widzieć. Ten to z kolei był dumny i cały czas powtarzał „Oto prawdziwy wiking. Nawet w patrząc oczy Śmierci, zachował zimną krew”. Czkawka czuł się bardzo źle z tymi kłamstwami, ale co miał innego zrobić. Prawda może nie wyjdzie na jaw. Wydmuchał głośno powietrze i podszedł do Szczerbatka. - Dzień dobry mordko – powiedział kładąc smokowi rękę na głowie – jak ci się spało? Smok otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na swojego jeźdźca wzrokiem, który mówił: „Pali się, że mnie budzisz?” - Co powiesz na śniadanie? - zapytał chłopiec Nocną Furię. Te słowa zadziałały na smoka jak zaklęcie. Momentalnie wstał, wywalając przy tym przyjaciela i zaczął schodzić na dół. - Głodomor jeden – uśmiechnął się Czkawka i podniósł się z podłogi. Kiedy chłopiec zszedł na dół, jego przyjaciel już czekał na jedzenie. Syn wodza uśmiechnął się do smoka, co Szczerbatek odwzajemnił bezzębnym uśmiechem. Chłopak podszedł do niewielkiej szafeczki, z której wyciągnął koszyk, z którego wychodziła zapaszek, nieprzyjemny dla jeźdźca, ale dla smoka był niczym zapach świata po deszczu. Czkawka podstawił Nocnej Furii kosz pod łapami, po czym otworzył wieko. Oczom Szczerbatka ukazało się spełnienie marzeń – koszyk po brzegi wypełniony rybami. - Proszę, smaczne... - zaczął chłopiec, ale smok nie dał mu dokończyć. Bez zaproszenia zaczął się zajadać – tylko uważaj na ości – rzucił Czkawka przez ramię i ruszył z zamiarem przygotowania strawy dla siebie. Po kilku minutach oboje byli posileni i gotowi na niespodzianki, które przyniesie im nowy dzień. Jednak, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, nie zauważyli żywej duszy. - Jak myślisz mordko, gdzie są wszyscy? – zapytał przyszły wódz smoka. Szczerbatek wydał z siebie cichy ryk i wskazał łbem na Twierdzę. - Masz rację, może ojciec z jakiegoś powodu kazał wszystkim tam przyjść – poparł jeździec swego przyjaciela – Ale dlaczego? Nocna Furia spojrzała na chłopca. Spojrzenie smoka mówił „chodźmy, to się dowiemy”. Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej oboje ruszyli w kierunku fortyfikacji. Chłopiec pchnął drzwi i wraz ze smokiem wszedł do środka. Ich przeczucia okazały się słuszne. Cała wioska znajdowała się właśnie w tym miejscu. Oboje czuli się nieswojo, bo oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych były właśnie w nich wpatrzone. Szli przed siebie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na krępujące spojrzenia wikingów. Kiedy przeszli parę kroków, syn wodza zauważył swoich przyjaciół. Przypomniały mu się dawne czasy, kiedy to był popychadłem, ponieważ patrzyli na niego trochę jak na posiłek. Jedynie w spojrzeniu Śledzika, przyszły wódz zobaczył odrobinę współczucia. Teraz dopiero Czkawka czuł się naprawdę nieswojo. Naraz doszli do centrum Twierdzy. Tu chłopak zauważył swego ojca i Pyskacz. Oboje marszczyli brwi i również wpatrzeni byli w chłopca. - Synu dlaczego nas okłamałeś? – zapytał Stoick. Z tonu głosu ojca szef Smoczej Akademii zrozumiał, że to nie jest jakiś głupi żart. - Ale...ale, o co chodzi – jąkał się młody wiking. - Nie udawaj głupiego – odparł surowo wódz – dobrze wiesz o czym mówi... - Proszę nie być dla niego surowym. On po prostu nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć – uwagi tej nie zwrócił jednak ani Pyskacz, ani Śledzik, ani żaden z wikingów. Czkawka znał ten spokojny i głęboki głos. Spojrzał w prawo. Koło dużych rozmiarów niebieskiego, nie znanego innym wikingom smoka, stał wysoki mężczyzna w posiwiałej kasztanowej brodzie i niebiesko-czerwonej szacie. - Ach, to ty Gronicie – powiedział cicho i nieśmiało chłopiec. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam prawdy o swoim zniknięciu? – zapytał Pyskacz. On był wyraźnie spokojniejszy od Stoicka. Czkawka najbardziej na świecie chciałby się zapaść pod ziemię, albo lepiej obudzić się z tego koszmaru, uciec z Twierdzy. Cokolwiek byle pozbyć się tych wszystkich oczu wpatrzonych w niego. - To nie wy powinniście zadawać pytania – przyszedł Gronit z odsieczą – tylko ten przerażony chłopiec powinien wam zadać pytanie „Czy uwierzylibyście w prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń”. - Nie wtrącaj się gdy rozmawiam z synem, szarlatanie! – krzyknął wódz - Tato, proszę zrozum. Ja...ja chciałem powiedzieć prawdę ale...ale – jąkał się wystraszony Czkawka. - Ale co?! – zapytał Stoick, teraz już naprawdę wściekł. - Widziałem, że mi nie uwierzysz. Nikt by mi nie uwierzył – tłumaczył się chłopiec – Bałem się, że mnie wyśmiejesz. Wolałam opowiedzieć bardziej realną wersję wydarzeń. Wódz szykował się do kolejnego wybuchu. Na szczęście alchemik ponownie przyszedł z odsieczą. - Myślę, że powinniśmy kontynuować rozmowę w pańskim domu, wodzu. Wolałbym, aby odbyła się ona bez całej wioski. Chłopak zresztą też – mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, Gronit uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Czkawki. - Dobrze – odparł wódz i bez namysłu ruszył ku wyjściu. Kilka minut później on, Czkawka, Gronit i ich smoki znaleźli się w domu Stoicka i jego syna. - Niech wódz pozwoli, że to ja będę mówił – rzekł Gronit, a gdy zobaczył, że ojciec Czkawki machnął ręką, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź – opowiedziałem już prawdziwa wersję wydarzeń sprzed dwóch dni. Teraz chciałbym zdradzić powód mojej wizyty. Na Berk rośnie wiele ziół potrzebnych do moich... eksperymentów. Chciałbym się tu trochę rozejrzeć. - Dlaczego miałbym ci pozwolić na myszkowanie po MOJEJ wyspie/ – zapytał wódz. Teraz był już trochę spokojniejszy. - Jak już mówiłem jestem alchemikiem i w związku z czym, moja wiedza może okazać się przydatna dla ciebie wodzu i twego ludu. Przez długi czas nikt nic nie mówił. Czkawka bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Ba! Nawet ruszyć palcem u ręki. Jego ojciec siedział na zdobionym siedzisku z pochylona głową. Rozmyślał. Gronit stał, ręce schował w fałdach szaty. Patrzył przed siebie, jakby na ścianie wyryte było jego przeznaczenie. Sekundy wlokły się jak godziny. Szczerbatek znudzony tą atmosferą zasnął u nóg Czkawki. Long – smok Gronita – bacznie obserwował, to swego pana, to wodza, to spoglądał w stronę szefa Smoczej Akademii. Gdy spoglądał w stronę tego ostatniego, młody wiking znów miał wrażenie, że smok penetruje jego umysł. - „Ciekawe czego szukał?” – pomyślał chłopiec, gdy smok spuścił z niego wzrok. - No dobrze – powiedział nagle Stoick. Na dźwięk głosu ojca, Czkawka o mało co nie spadł ze stołka, na którym siedział – pozwalam ci na przeszukanie lasów Berk. Znajdź te swoje zioła, a potem wracaj do swojej nory, ale w chwilach kryzysowych, pomożesz nam. Czy tak? - Oczywiście, ja nigdy nie łamię danego słowa – odparł alchemik, wyraźnie ucieszony z decyzji wodza. - Synu idź po członków Smoczej Akademii – zwrócił się Stoick do syna – razem wyruszycie z Gronitem w poszukiwaniu...ech, roślinek. Czkawka natychmiastowo wstał z krzesła. Zrobił to na tyle gwałtownie, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem wyszedł z domu w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół. Odnalazł wszystkich w Smoczej Akademii. Sączysmark pierwszy zauważył, że syn Stoicka wszedł na dawną arenę. - Hej! Zobaczcie, kto przyszedł. Pan Tajemniczy. Przyszły wódz znowu poczuł się niekomfortowo. Szczerbatek pchnął go łbem, aby podszedł bliżej zgromadzonych. Gdy tylko znalazł się przy reszcie, Astrid podeszła do przyjaciela i powitała go uderzeniem w ramię. - To za kłamstwa, a teraz mów, o co chodzi Czkawka rozmasował ramię, z niewiadomych przyczyn uśmiechając się pod nosem. Przełknął ślinę i przemówił. - Słuchajcie, bardzo was przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałem jak mam wam powiedzieć prawdę. Przejdę jednak do rzeczy. Gronit, ten przybysz, przyjechał tu, ponieważ chce odnaleźć jakieś rośliny. Ojciec prosi, abyśmy poszli wraz z nim. - Zbierać kwiatki? – zapytał Mieczyk - Nie będę łazić po lesie, jak jakaś baba i szukał roślinek, dla jakiegoś dziwaka w szacie – rzekł Sączysmark ostro. - W takim razie zostań. Rozumiem, to zadanie cię przerasta – wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego płynął ten głos. Do Akademii właśnie wszedł Gronit, towarzyszył mu Long. Na widok smoka Śledzikowi poczęły się świecić oczy – Nie zmuszam cię, abyś nam towarzyszył. Sączysmark skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zaczął coś buczeć pod nosem. - Czy ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś obiekcję? – zapytał Gronit – Nie? I dobrze. Słuchajcie, poszukuję trzech różnych ziół. Skoro jeden z was – tu spojrzał na Smarka – woli zostać i bawić się w ciuciubabkę z owieczkami, podzielimy się na trzy grupy po dwie osoby. Mieczyk i Astrid udacie się na północ, tam odnajdziecie Ostrokszan – alchemik wręczył dziewczynie kawałek pergaminu, na którym była narysowana niewielka gałązka, z której wyrastało mnóstwo zielono-czerwonych listków – Ostrokszan, to niewielki krzew z takimi oto gałązkami. Poznacie go bez problemu, pachnie migdałami. Śledzik i Szpadka w udacie się na plażę na zachodzie. No wiecie, taką ze skalistymi klifami. Tam odnajdziecie Mornik – wręczył pulchnemu chłopaczkowi rysunek drobnego pomarańczowego kwiatka – swym zapachem przyciąga malutkie niebiesko-zielone ptaki. Wątpię, abyście mieli kłopoty ze znalezieniem Mornika. Czkawka – Gronit odwrócił się w stronę syna Stoicka – ty pójdziesz ze mną. Udamy się na wschód. Tam powinniśmy odnaleźć Tormanolnik, czasami nazywany żartobliwie Tornado, ponieważ gdy go powąchasz, chce ci się kichać. - Ile mamy tego zebrać? – zapytał Śledzik - Tyle, ile uda wam się odleźć – odpowiedział, jak zawsze spokojnie, Gronit – A teraz, wsiadajcie na smok. Nie ma chwili do stracenia. Zgodnie z poleceniem wszyscy członkowie Smoczej Akademii, za wyjątkiem Sączysmarka, wsiedli na swoje smoki. Smark był czerwony ze wściekłości, nie dlatego, że został obrażony, lecz dlatego, że nie postawił na swoim. Czkawka leciał na Szczerbatku tuż za alchemikiem. Po kilku minutowym locie Long zniżał lot, Nocna Furia poszła w jego ślady. Gronit delikatnie zszedł z grzbietu Smoka Umysłu i spojrzał na przyszłego wodza, który właśnie wylądował, swoimi przenikliwymi oczyma. - Tormanolnik nie rośnie w tych lasach – powiedział alchemik spokojnie – powodem mej wizyty nie jest również poszukiwanie ziół. Biedny chłopak zbaraniał do reszty. Miał dosyć tajemnic, kłamstw i niedokończonych spraw. - Więc po co przybyłeś? – zapytał szef Smoczej Akademii zmęczonym głosem. - Mam propozycję dla ciebie i twoich przyjaciół – odparł Gronit – nie chciałem o tym jednak mówić przy twoim ojcu, a tym bardziej na oczach całej wioski. Chcę najpierw, abyś ty powiedział, czy jesteś w ogóle zainteresowany. - O co chodzi? – zapytał Czkawka - Pozwól, że najpierw opowiem ci pewną historię – powiedział alchemik – przed wieloma laty po świecie chodził pewien potężny alchemik, a nazywał się Irmor. Znał on przepis na każdą miksturę, każde zioło i każdą substancję. Był również, podobnie jak ty, miłośnikiem smoków. Podobno wytresował Czarnego Smoka, bardzo bliskiego kuzyna Nocnej Furii. Z tą różnicą, że Czarne Smoki są znacznie większe i mają dość trudny charakter. Za bardzo odbiegłem od tematu. W każdym razie Irmorowi znudziło się ważenie eliksirów i postanowił przelać ich moc w przedmioty. Wiem, że brzmi to dziwnie, więc powiem inaczej. Zaczął nadawać zwykłym rzeczą, jak naszyjnik lub miecz, niezwykłych właściwości np. potrafił stworzyć miecz płonący żywym ogniem. W czasie swego długiego życia stworzył on wiele takich przedmiotów. Kiedy poczuł, że nadchodzi kres jego dni, rozkazał swemu smokowi ukryć ten artefakty, gdyż tak je nazywamy, po całym świecie. Niestety, gdy smok powrócił z misji, jego pan był już martwy. - Chyba rozumiem już po co przybyłeś – powiedział syn wodza – chcesz odnaleźć te... artefakty. Ale dlaczego? Gronit uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. - Zaiste korzystasz z rozumu chłopcze. Dobrze odgadłeś powód mej wizyty, a teraz odpowiem na twe pytanie. Doszły mnie słuch, że ktoś jeszcze szuka Artefaktów Irmora i obawiam się, że nie ma, w stosunku do nich, dobrych zamiarów. Dlatego ja zamierzam je szybciej odnaleźć. Jednak sam nie dam rady. Czy zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? Czkawka spojrzał alchemikowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Gronit nie potrzebował już odpowiedzi. Na jego twarzy również zagościł uśmiech. Odwrócił się jednak w kierunku Longa i usiadł na ziemi, koło smoka umysłu. Szczerbatek spojrzał na Czkawkę. Chłopiec zobaczył błysk w jego oczach. Smok wręcz nie mógł się doczekać przygód, które wkrótce, za pewne, go spotkają. Cała czwórka przesiedziała na polanie jeszcze dobrą godzinę, po czym zdecydowali się powrócić do wioski. Wylądowali w Smoczej Akademii, gdzie czekali na nich jej członkowi. - Czy udało wam się odnaleźć rośliny? – zapytał Gronit Po chwili alchemikowi wręczono dwa woreczki wypełnione odpowiednimi ziołami. - Dziękuję wam za pomoc – podziękował mężczyzna – Long – zwrócił się do swego smoka – czas na nas. Chwilę później smok i jego jeździec zniknęli w przestworzach. Czkawka przełkną ślinę i zwrócił się do przyjaciół . - Słuchajcie, jest pewna sprawa. Wszyscy w skupieniu słuchali, jak to przyszły wódz przekazywał im propozycję Gronita. Opowiedział im o Irmorze i artefaktach. Widząc znudzone miny Mieczyka i Szpadki, wspomniał, że może stary alchemik stworzył wybuchowe topory, co spowodowało, że bliźniaki zaczęły słuchać z wielką uwagą jego słów. Kiedy powiedział już wszystko spojrzał po kolei na szóstkę jeźdźców i ich smoki. - Więc jak? Pójdziecie ze mną? - zapytał Na twarzy każdego, nawet Sączysmarka, zagościł uśmiech. < Poprzednie Następne> Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone